No Return/Issue 3
Tens of worried survivors stood not knowing what to do, they could only ask themselves "What now?" "I have one arm." "Yeah well I have one leg!" To survivors fought. "What can we do now?" Candy asked Mike. "How should I know?" He replied. "For fuck sakes you're deputy leader!" She pointed at him. "Candy if I knew this was going to happen I would have stopped it." She frowned. "Where's my child?" Another survivor asked. "Will, Chase!" Mike pointed to them. "Go find something to do instead of - that!" Than Mike felt a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should find the others." Said Zack. "Oh, Zack, it's you ,I thought - you were Max..." Mike stopped. "Max is dead. Its a sad fact." He said calmly. "I need help finding the others." "Zack I have enough shit to do I have a hundred people to take care of." Mike answered. "Fine, if your not going to help me there's lots to help." He looked around. Will and Chase: No. Pete and Anna: No Matt and Guy: "I'm gonna kill you!" Of course not. Hmm Of course. "Candy would you like to help me with something?" Zack asked her. "What is it you need help with?" She asked. "Nothing big." He replied. "Ok then." ---- At the shed, every one had just awoken. "Is it just me, or is wood bad to sleep on?" Asked Mark. "It's just you." Answered bob. "Yeah, well when was the last time you slept in a closet?" Asked Cole. The room was silent. "Exactly." "I uh got some food in my pockets, for breakfast." Said the doctor. "Is it good food?" Asked Bob. "It's pretty good." He replied. "Dammit, must a left it in my other lab coat!" "Fucking, fuck, DJ." He started mumbling. "I guess well have to shoot a deer or something." Said Mark. "Hey uh guys, still not to sure that assassinate the head plan is a good idea." Said the doctor. "He's kind of right, Mark. We don't have any weapons." Said Maddie. "It's ok, well uh - uh, back to the bunker." "Are you crazy?" "We'll be decapitated if we go back there!" "Hey does any one have a better idea?" Mark asked. Nobody replied. ---- "We're are we now?" Asked Candy. "Wait one second, the lights are about to come on." Said Zack. "How deep is this stairwell?" Asked Candy. "You'll see." He answered. "Why did we come here?" Then the lights came on. "You'll see." Said Zack. The lights illuminated a dark stairwell. "That's pretty deep." Said Candy. "Yes it is..." They walked Down what had to be a mile deep staircase before it came to a sudden stop. "Is this solid ground?" Asked Candy. Zack ignored her question. "Here is bunker 3 2.0." Said Zack. "What is it for?" Asked Candy. "If their were an issue in our bunker we would come here. "So why did we come here?" Asked Candy. "To find the others." He replied. "You think they came here?" Asked Candy. "Possibly, but more promising is these." Zack pulled a tarp off of something. "Cameras, they monitor everything in the mountains." Zack continued.\ "If these cant find them nothing will." Mark grabbed a can of beans and put it in his coat pocket. "So are we ready to leave?" Asked Mark. "Yes." Replied Bob softly. "Mark, which way did we come?" Asked Cole. "We uh, came, I, I don't know-" "I do." Category:No Return Category:Issues Category:Llamapocolipse